the rose withers
by Yarezzi Phantom Grayson
Summary: A small fic about sam standpoint. danny has died since 1 year and sam not exceeded. believes that his life ended there but what has brought forward is his young son. bad summary, come to read, is my first fic in English.
1. Chapter 1

The rose withers

Hello, for this is a little story, I just divided it into two parts because I'm just starting to talk in English so there are some things that I translated, like I said I am a beginner speaking English and forgive mistakes. I wish and enjoy the little story and can let me reviews with suggestions or something. Well the next part of the morning publishes.

I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman creator.

It's been one year since the accident, I can not yet overcome, it still hurts his departure, the knowledge that will no longer be with me.

I remember that day like it happened this morning, full of so much pain, suffering and sadness all united to end my being.

That day I lost the most precious thing in my life, hold on to it was the only thing that made sense, he gave me hope to keep going no matter how many problems I had with my parents, he had enough strength to get up if you fall, it was the more magnificent and beautiful than I could have passed. But as you say everything is in order and indeed this ending was not happy.

I well remember the good times you spent with him, always contagiándome of their joy and optimism leaving aside those negative things I sank more and more.

I'm still looking at his photographs, spending time locked in our room, I find a photo that we took three years ago in a restaurant, the day Danny gave me a spectacular surprise.

(Flashback)

-Come on, I have another surprise for you, but this can not see it until we said a dark-haired boy held his hand when his girlfriend.

The boy his suit coat a small black scarf and carefully covered the eyes of his beloved.

After confirming that no one could see him, became his ghost form, her blue eyes before now were a neon green and black colored hair had gone to gray, took the violet-eyed girl in her arms and flew the night sky glimpsing a big city.

- Where are you taking me Danny? - Asked.

-I told you, it's a surprise he said whispering in his ear making snicker.

They came to a forest with a large and beautiful lake, it could reflect adorning the beautiful full moon night with his faithful companion: the stars.

The place was decorated with a few flakes of ice formed by the same powers of the young, which made the atmosphere more romantic, some fireflies also accompanied them around trees.

- It's beautiful - she exclaimed after his companion desvendara his eyes.

- Danny, Thanks! - Said again this time jumping into his arms and planting a tender kiss on the lips.

-This was not the real surprise Danny said with a smile so Sam was confused.

Sam, you're the most wonderful woman in the world, do not know how glad I am the meeting you, you are the joy that has filled my days no matter how much is my sadness, the person who left a large footprint in my heart, that person to which every time we kiss again I feel the same emotions as the first time, that person who was always my best friend and support me in everything, the girl that I fell in love, the woman I love most in this world, which made me realize that in life there are beautiful things worth fighting for, which is always aware of me because if something happens, I've always heard when others ignored me, I support and involucre for me no matter the risk or consequences and no matter what comes next I want you there to share it. -

-Sam ... I ... - Danny knelt before her, drawing from his pulled out a black velvet box - will you marry me? - Uttered those words that in less than two seconds made the Gothic mourn, opened the box and showed a beautiful small silver ring inlaid with amethyst stones.

-If, of course I want to be your wife sam said with tears in his eyes and a big smile.

Danny put on the ring finger ring sam would mean the union of two lovers. He stepped closer this kiss under the moonlight, a passionate kiss yet tender leaving only the moon as confident of his great love.

(End flashback)

Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

The rose withers

Hi, forgive the mistakes of the previous chapter because as I say I am beginner in English, thank you very much for your comments: **DannySamLover20** & **ShadowDragon357.**

Well this is the end of this little story from the point of view of Sam and the life he leads, I'm thinking of doing a sequel but longer where Danny returns and his daughter has grown up, she has powers too, and the ghost with the Danny fought back wanting to destroy Lilith and Sam.

Wow! I think today I have a little more imagination. If you think it is good idea to make this sequel can tell me. Goodbye and I hope you enjoy the following. : D

Danny Phantom is not mine; I just think stories with him and his characters.

* * *

How to forget that day when I asked her to marry, his words came inside me feeling the happiest woman in the world, all rejoiced at the news, even my parents were happy, after several years of dating Danny had accepted, I was glad.

The wedding day was so happy, I never imagined myself with a long white dress, I always thought that the end and only existed in fairy tales but that day I realized that no, there are things that exist and that we must fight for them, we must believe that there is more to enjoy in life and that if we try we can achieve anything we set, that nothing is impossible for anyone.

Those words always repeated Danny, he never gave up, much less when fighting with ghosts, in one way or another managed to defeat knowing that his family would be safe but that time had not managed to escape the same fate.

That mysterious ghost that appeared later had thrown away the reason for my existence, he wanted to take over the world and rule with his other slaves ghosts, but Danny was always there, taking care of your city with your own life, protecting he loved, his selfishness aside to bring the welfare of all.

From the moment I saw the ghost hate both, I knew I would not think that tragedies but Danny was part of one of them. I would be dreaming to wake up from this horrible nightmare, waking up in the arms of him, to see him again feel his warm lips.

(Flashback)

Sam, I have to kill it before the end of the world and you know perfectly how this is-

-Danny ... no, I do not ... - the girl could not speak because of the voice brittle and some tears coming down from his eyes.

-Sam, promise me you'll take care of her and all the love you want for me, take care and take care of her, 'said the young man fondly touching the girl's womb.

-Danny, please do not leave me, 'said Sam took him by the shoulders and shaking him.

Sam, I'm sorry but I have to, I want everyone to be safe, you and she are safe and can enjoy life as it once did with me-

-Danny, I can not, I could not be happy without you said hugging him tightly.

-Just try and I know you said returning the hug-and remember that I love you-the split from his chest, looked into her eyes as his hand removed several tears from her cheeks, moved closer to her until her nose brushed against hers, his lips collided in a gentle dance where his only chance was to say goodbye.

When they parted Danny smiled sadly, Sam smiled back a few tears. Young flew straight toward the place where the ghost.

Several minutes later a large explosion rumbled through the streets of Amity Park.

- Danny! - The white-skinned girl scream in pain to see the big green flash in the sky, she ran to the blast site and your bad luck everything was totally destroyed with no sign of her husband.

He fell to his knees on the concrete and began to sob as she whispered the name "Danny"

(End flashback)

Damn was my lucky not to have found it in that explosion, part of the concrete was gone and Danny, at that moment a thousand times I hated myself for not having stopped, not to avoid fight with the ghost.

The wind hitting my window draws me out of my thoughts, I get up out of bed and start walking, I open the door that connects to the small balcony and go out for some fresh air.

The day is cloudy and does some cold, lightning begin to appear in the gray sky, and a few drops begin to fall.

Fixed my view of the room watching my little Lilith tenderness sleeping peacefully, has just seven months, I was saddened to learn that you can not know your father, my child came out identical to Danny just that your eyes are like mine.

I wish so much that Danny's here, I miss him too, I always like to imagine my life with Danny today if he had not died.

Turning back to the great landscape that nature offers me no matter who is cloudy yet very beautiful.

In a corner of the balcony is a pot with a wilted rose even remembers there was a vine with many roses as those here, that was the first rose that Danny gave me, I had planted and with a little care were more flowers adorning the balcony.

But since Danny died each rose was wilting to be a single.

Now we just need the latter falls well as its petals one by one until the last.

I keep thinking not a day on it, I loved it too and I still love him even though I know I will never see him again.

"Sam, promise to take care of her"

Even I do not forget that request it and as he once told me, I have to get ahead, and that's what I'll do.

The reason why I'm still struggling to stay strong is my daughter and as I promised Danny, take care of her and love her as he would have done.

The End.


End file.
